


Sherlock's Bored, Again!

by The_Science_of_Deduction_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221BMayhem, A Friendship is Tested, John has a Glowing Problem, John is furious, Moriarty Burns Sherlock, Multi, Mycroft Is Terrified, Sherlock and John involve Their Blog Fans, Sherlock's bored quite a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Science_of_Deduction_SH/pseuds/The_Science_of_Deduction_SH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O dear, has he been like that all day?" The landlady asked, eyeing the meditating figure on the sofa."I'm afraid so, Mrs. Hudson. He hasn't stirred from that spot ever since he got a text from Lestrade, vaguely outlining his worst fear. Which of course for Sherlock is like displaying it in bold." This is an ongoing series of humorous One-Shots. Not all are on a random timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was bored one day, when these little idea's popped into my head. I don't own Sherlock, any of the characters by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or BBC, etc. Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat are the real creators of the show. All this work is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit or gain. Since this multi chap has 18 previous chapters pre-written and i'm working on the 19th, I will update once a week every Tuesday. The Length of these chapters increase overtime, so there will be plenty of 221B Mayhem:D Feel free to review :) Enjoy!

 Cocoon

-SH-

John was working a shift at the hospital, when he heard his phone blip. He picked up his phone, and read the text: Help me. SH

I'm at the hospital, make tea yourself. JW

Please help me? SH

You better not be joking. JW

John left the hospital, and caught a cab to 221B. Walking up to the flat, John began to hear the sounds of muffled groaning coming from behind the door. "Sherlock?" He called.

"In here," the detective answered. John walked around the corner to the bedroom, and he couldn't believe it. A messy haired detective was dangling five feet above the floor, tangled in a hammock.

"When did you install this?" John asked, trying to contain the laughter in his voice.

"This afternoon," Sherlock replied. "Now untangle me."

"The last time I checked, it takes several weeks for a butterfly to hatch," John replied, snickering.

"Well, I don't have several weeks, now would you kindly untangle me."

John rolled his eyes and started walking over to untangle the detective. "There's like twenty knots, how did you get yourself into this position, Sherlock?"

"A traveling salesman from Hawaii came by the flat this afternoon-"

"And he sold you the hammock," John finished.

"Yes. So after setting it up, I decided to try it out."

"You took a nap?"

"Um...Not exactly."

"Oh no... you didn't.." He did. Sherlock was never one for taking naps, even in strange hammocks. There was only one reason Sherlock had wanted the hammock.

"Yes. I must have flung my arms off to the side a little harder than usual when I was organizing my mind palace, because the next thing I know, I'm not facing towards the ceiling anymore. Instead, I'm dangling from the ceiling with my foot tangled in the ropes."

John's face was red from trying to conceal his laughter.

"Of course.. you were organizing," The army doctor said, with laughter in his voice.

"It's not funny!" Sherlock scowled, his hair standing on end.

"No, you're right it's no- " John eventually cracks, and roars of laughter break through his words.

Sherlock glanced down at his body that was almost merging with the fabric of the hammock, as well as his foot that was completely immobilized with the knotted ropes. He soon joined John in fits of laughter.

When the army doctor managed to get his breath back, he went back to work untangling the knots that still held Sherlock's foot captive.

...

When he finished, John helped the detective stand up. "Well, I think we've learned an important lesson here today," John said, eyeing Sherlock.

"Yes, don't ever organize your mind palace while in a hammock."


	2. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment doesn't exactly go as planned.

The Experiment

-SH-

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson, have you seen Sherlock?" John inquired.

"He should be right upstairs dear," Mrs. Hudson replied. "I wonder what he's up to? I haven't seen him all day."

"I think i'm going to do some investigating of my own." John walked down the hall to Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock, what in heavens name are you doing?"

"Oh, hello, John, I'm testing what effects certain types of algae have on trees. I spliced a type of gene into the DNA of the algae, so the tree will grow much faster because it's being fed by the new chemical structure of the algae."

"Sherlock, how did you get a tree in here?" John asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, that part was a bit tricky," Sherlock replied.

"Ok... we really need to get you a case..." The army doctor fished his beeping phone out of his pocket. "Finally, Sherlock we have a case!"

"If it's not an 8, I'm not interested," Sherlock deadpanned and went back to looking through his microscope at the translucent goo on a slide. That was the third text thye'd received within the span of the last five minutes, and none of the cases were even above a 6.

"It's a 9!"

Sherlock jumped out of his seat. Doing placid experiments all day did hardly anything for his mental state, he needed a challenge. The two of them quickly got dressed, and headed over to Scotland yard.

3 hours later...

"John, I told you he was lying. Look at the way he held his phone between both his hands, close to his body with his arms bent inward. He didn't once make eye contact."

"That's because he was texting," John stated.

"No... I know what he was doing," Sherlock said sarcastically. I do it all the time, so much quicker than sending a letter."

"No... you don't text like a normal person. Your idea of texting, is hanging upside-down, behind your back, and your mind palace messaging system."

"John, I'm telling you, once I iron out the loose ends it will work better that a phone."

The army doctor rolled his eyes. "Right... whatever, i'm going to make us some tea."

Sherlock started walking to his room, when he heard John do a quick inhale and exhale within a few seconds. He smirked.

"Sherlock, why are there pinky's in the soufflé?"

"They must have fallen over," Sherlock replied, nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's almost like they weren't meant to be in a refrigerator," John said sarcastically, putting a plastic bag over his hand and cringed each time he picked up a pinky to throw into the trash.

Sherlock giggled slightly at John's reaction, and walked into his room...

...

"John, come quick!"

The army doctor raced over to Sherlock's room, clutching his gun from behind his back just in case. "What is that?" John breathed.

"It's algae, only 100 times bigger. Somehow that extra chromosome acted as a catalyst, making only the algae grow instead of the tree, fascinating!"

"Sherlock, the tree is dead," John said, eyeing the leafless, dead branches.

"I know, it's feeding off the tree, incredible isn't it?"

"Yes I get it, It's all very wonderful, but how do we stop it?" John asked, eyeing Sherlock with his arms crossed."

_"What? who says we have to stop it?"_

"The laws of nature do, Sherlock. It's not natural, and its harmful to the environment."

"Fine, i'll reverse the process," the detective said, sulking as he walked over to his microscope. He never did like ending experiments. For him, it was the worst part of experimenting, to kill a creation that took so much time and effort to make.

1 hour later...

Sherlock is in the sitting room staring up at the ceiling, pestering John in-between sips of tea. "I'm bored!"

"I know, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ever since John saw the decapitated head, I've been wanting something to happen where John has no choice but to touch one of the body parts. XD Thank you all for the lovely Kudos's and follows I've received ;) And if any of you are into a horrifying, hurt/comfort, and fluffy Johnlock One-Shot, my latest one can supply what you desire. Though i have to warn you that there's some torture and frightening elements. I hope you enjoyed this chapter *) Feel free to review;)


	3. Sandcastles

A/N: **Sorry about the long wait you guys. To make it up to you, I'll let you dictate how many chapters I should upload today. *Gulps* Just please, take it easy on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sandcastles

-SH-

"All right, Sherlock, this is the third appendage I've found in my tea this week. We need to get you out of the flat. I'm calling Mycroft."

Sherlock looked up from his own cup of tea, incredulously."Why?"

"Because he's helped us in the past to decide what to do to alleviate your boredom," John replied.

"Oh yes, I loved the trip to button town. I still have that heart-shaped thimble imprint."

"Look, how was I supposed to know the rope hanging from the ceiling was holding up the whole platform?" John sputtered.

"Never mind, I'm just glad you didn't knock over the sewing needle table."

"Well at least you would have been protected," John replied with a snort. The two of them look over at each-other before cracking up in laughter...

John dials Mycroft:

"John, I'm at a meeting with the Prime Minister, this better be important."

"Sherlock's bored, again."

"Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Augenblick, Gentleman." Mycroft slides his key-card and walks through the open glass doors. "He hasn't roasted anything has he?"

"No," John answered.

"Good, then there's still time. Since you've been banned in practically every indoor place, it has to be somewhere outdoors... I know, Sherlock used to love going to the beach to practice his deduction skills. Why don't you take him there? I'll send you a car to transport you."

"Alright, thank you for your help, Mycroft."

"Goodbye, John. Give my regards to Sherlock."

Sherlock scoffed as John put the phone away. No doubt lightening the load on his conscience. That of course, bordered on sentiment. "Well, what did he say?"

John nervously rubbed the back of his neck and turned around to meet Sherlock's gaze. "He said to give you his regards." John cleared his throat... "And we should go to the beach."

"What? Why would Mycr-"

"Never mind, I could use a day away from the flat, i'll go get dressed." Sherlock ran through the hall to his room and quickly got his beach attire on.

The army doctor just stood there, wondering what made the detective jump at the chance to go to the beach. It's not like he said crime scene.

John marched up the stairs leading to his room. The army doctor quickly slipped on some grayish-blue beach shorts and a floral pattern shirt, and ran back down the stairs, eagerly awaiting to see what the detective would be wearing. He had never seen the detective dress casual a day in his life, unless he counted, The Sheet.

Sherlock soon emerged from his room wearing white beach shorts and a long sleeve, dark-blue shirt, that fit tightly around his body, exposing his sculpted muscles underneath. The man was not a toothpick, that was for sure.

John and Sherlock both looked at what each of them were wearing and after a few moments, broke out in laughter once more...

"You look...um, different."

"John, this has to stay between the two of us," Sherlock said in a deep, serious tone.

"Yes..right, let's get this over with." John opened the door, and the two of them walked out to be greeted by a small group of people laughing and cheering.

"About this staying between the two of us."

"Not a chance," Sherlock replied.

John and Sherlock smile and wave at a few screaming teenagers, before getting into their car.

...

"Are we there yet, John?"

"Almost," The army doctor shrugged and briefly glanced at the bored detective breathing on the glass and then trailing his finger over the fogged portion of the window to draw shapes.

"Sherlock?"

The detective took a moment away from his artwork to look over at John.

"Why don't you go into your mind palace until we get there?"

"No.. makes me dizzy," Sherlock replied sleepily, obviously holding back a yawn.

"How late did you stay up experimenting last night?"

"Till five."

That was no surprise. "All right, just sleep until we get there."

...

The two of them arrived at the beach.

After a few dozen deductions, Sherlock began to grow bored, so he made his way over to John, laying on his stomach and propping his head up on his elbows.

"I'm bored."

John dramatically exhaled and scooped up a handful of sand, when an idea struck him. "Why don't you build a sandcastle?"

"What's a sandcastle?"

"You don't know what a sandcastle is? Your brother told me that you visited the beach when you were a child."

Ah, so that's what brother dear told him. "To play deductions," Sherlock replied."

John gave Sherlock the basics... "It might sound boring, but you can stack the sand on top of each-other to create a very elaborate or simply designed castle."

"I challenge you to a castle building contest." Sherlock suddenly announced, out of the blue.

"But you just learn-"

"Never mind.. challenge accepted."

1 hour later...

The once vacant beach was now filled with a crowd of people, flocking around Sherlock.

"I'm at a loss for words," John muttered to himself.

Sherlock added the finishing touches on his five foot sandcastle with geometric designs, and stood up, receiving loud applause and shouts of praise.

"Hey, what's your friend's name?"

John turned around toward a teenage girl smiling widely, wearing a castle building t-shirt.

"Sherlock Holmes," John answered, and moved his attention to his beeping pocket.

"Sherlock, Lestrade just texted, we have a case...it's an 8!" John shouted, to be heard above the crowd.

Sherlock's eyes glimmered once again at the familiar words. The two of them ran to their car, shouting, "The Game Is On!"

...

"Who were those guys? And what does 'the game is on,' mean?"

"Dude, I got it, they're baseball fans. The Game Is On!"

"O really, then what did the short guy mean by 8?"

"I got it, there's been 8 home runs, so that's why they were rushing to go to the game. And Lestrade is their spy."

"Dude, you're so right!"

"No, I'm telling you, Sherlock Holmes is a detective name, you know from those Sir Arthur Conan Doyle books."

* * *

**I had to put Sherlock drawing on the window :p I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Feel free to review:)**


End file.
